The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a remote input sources for electronic devices.
Some small form factor electronic devices including wearable electronic devices such as smart watches, smart glasses, smart bracelets, and the like, have limited space for input devices. Accordingly, remote input sources Techniques for electronic devices may find utility, particularly with small form factor and/or wearable devices.